Episodes
Pilot: 1996 *Pilot episode Season 1: 1996-1997 * Downtown as Fruits / Eugene's Bike * The Little Pink Book / Field Trip * Arnold's Hat / Stoop Kid * Helga's Makeover / The Old Building * 6th Grade Girls / The Baseball * Heat / Snow * Operation Ruthless / The Vacant Lot * The List / The Haunted Train * Mugged / Roughin' It * Door Number 16 / Arnold as Cupid * Arnold's Christmas * Benchwarmer / Cool Jerk * Das Subway / Wheezin' Ed * Tutoring Torvald / Gerald Comes Over * Spelling Bee / Pigeon Man * Olga Comes Home / Sally's Comet * Abner Come Home / The Sewer King * False Alarm / World Records * Magic Show / 24 Hours to Live * Arnold's Valentine Season 2: 1997-1998 *Save the Tree / The New Teacher *Helga's Love Potion / Gerald's Secret *The Big Scoop / Harold's Kitty *Longest Monday / Eugene's Pet *Monkey Business / Big Caesar *Ransom / Ms. Perfect *Arnold's Halloween *Arnold Saves Sid / Hookey *Freeze Frame / Phoebe Cheats *Mudbowl / Gerald Moves Out *The High Life / Best Friends *Steely Phil / Quantity Time *Eating Contest / Rhonda's Glasses *Helga's Boyfriend / Crush on Teacher *Hall Monitor / Harold's Bar Mitzvah *Coach Wittenberg / Four-Eyed Jack *Eugene Goes Bad / What's Opera, Arnold? *Tour de Pond / Teachers' Strike *Runaway Float / Partners Season 3: 1998-1999 *Helga Blabs It All / Harold the Butcher *Dangerous Lumber / Mr. Hyunh Goes Country *Casa Paradiso / Gerald's Tonsils *Arnold's Room / Helga vs. Big Patty *Stinky Goes Hollywood / Olga Gets Engaged *Curly Snaps / Pre-Teen Scream *Grandpa's Birthday / Road Trip *Sid's Revenge / Roller Coaster *The Aptitude Test / Oskar Gets a Job *Arnold Betrays Iggy / Helga and the Nanny *Career Day / Hey Harold! *Best Man / Cool Party *Arnold & Lila / Grand Prix *Arnold's Thanksgiving *Helga's Show / The Flood *Phoebe Takes the Fall / The Pig War *Part Time Friends / Biosquare *Crabby Author / Rich Kid *Girl Trouble / School Dance *School Play *Full Moon / Student Teacher *Big Gino / Jamie O in Love *Eugene's Birthday / Stinky's Pumpkin *The Beeper Queen / Oskar Can't Read? *Dinner for Four / Phoebe Skips *Helga's Parrot / Chocolate Turtles *Love and Cheese / Weighing Harold Season 4: 1999-2000 *Back to School / Egg Story *It Girl / Deconstructing Arnold *Grudge Match / Polishing Rhonda *Weird Cousin / Baby Oskar *Grandpa's Sister / Synchronized Swimming *Helga Sleepwalks / Fighting Families *Headless Cabbie / Friday the 13th *Veterans Day *Helga on the Couch *Dino Checks Out *Monkeyman! / Buses, Bikes, and Subways *Helga's Masquerade / Mr. Green Runs *Sid the Vampire Slayer / Big Sis *Bag of Money / Principal Simmons *New Bully on the Block / Phoebe Breaks a Leg *Parents Day *Helga's Locket / Sid and Germs *Suspended / Ernie in Love *Summer Love Season 5: 2001-2004 * Stuck in a Tree / Rhonda Goes Broke * Beaned / Old Iron Man * Arnold Visits Arnie / Chocolate Boy * Harold vs. Patty / Rich Guy * April Fool's Day * Gerald's Game / Fishing Trip * Married * On the Lam / Family Man * The Racing Mule / Curly's Girl * The Journal ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * Timberly Loves Arnold / Eugene, Eugene! * A Day in the Life of a Classroom / Big Bob's Crisis * Ghost Bride / Gerald vs. Jamie O * Grandpa's Packard / Phoebe's Little Problem Films *Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) *Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie (Never Released) See also *Episode transcripts Category:Canon Category:Episodes